Yonggary: World War M Timeline
65 Million .B.C. An overwatching alien race had decided that the creatures on Earth were too primitive, so they wiped them all out. 1967 A bomb had been dropped in the Middle East, awakening Yongary, a prehistoric fire-breathing monster that traveled by burrowing. The creature burrowed to Seoul, where she attacked with a vengeance but her rampage came to a screeching halt when she saw a little boy, but restarted when his family came and rescued him, causing her to chase them to the bridge, where jets attacked and killed her, leaving her to violently bleed out of her urectum. With Seoul saved, the boy believed that Yongary wasn't malevolent and creatures like her shouldn't be killed. 1999 July 32 years later, a.N.A.S.A. shuttle had went into space to collect data but reported a "massive radiation spike" that destroyed the shuttle and even a newly-established satellite in the process, the object fell into an excavation site in the Ural Mountains. It started a fire that killed many workers and caused an earthquake, where the tail of a giant creature poked through the ground, startling one worker. Captain Parker of the .U.S. Military became wise of this and was sent by General Murdock to investigate the area. Meanwhile in California, Dr. David, "Dave" Campbell, a humble archeoligist, was inturrupted by General Howell, who escorted him over to the Ural Mountains by helicopter. Dave saw the damage around him and asked Parker what was going on. 'Campbell was unaware that of what Parker saw and walked right into the footprint, when he realized it was the footprint of a creature belonging to an unknown species. He scrabbled to his feet and ran to Parker and told him it was like nothing he'd ever seen before. In Los Angeles, Holly Davis, Campbell's ex-girlfriend was tired of having to put up with her boss and superior, Dudley Ryan, lying to her about why he kept her from getting the job of her dreams and was glad to seemingly have her issues with him over today, only to find out that he was lying to her, as usual. Frustrated, Holly went to the bar to meet her friend, Sara Saunders. Sara was a bartender at a local bar and was married to Dudly's cameraman, Bud Black. Sara and Bud were just as angry at Dudley as Holly was, and were quite verbal about it. Back in the Ural Mountains, the .U.S. Military kept finding more footprints across the land until they came to the bay, where a Korean oil tanker had been attacked, there was only one survivor, the cook. And a slightly younger old man was interrogating him about what he saw, he only muttered "Yongary" before passing out. Parker approached the man and asked him a few questions. he introduced himself as Mr. Hughes, an insurance agent. ''''Campbell then analyzed some skin left on the torn-up ship and thought it was a marvelous specimen. Meanwhile in the Pacific Ocean, the creature downed another oil tanker that was heading streight for Los Angeles. Campbell and Parker, as well as other soldiers, were on a plane following the creature to Los Angeles and were debating on what on the creature was, wether or not it was an alien "out of the X-Files" like Archie believed or a surviving dinosaur looking for its home like Campbell believed. Unknown to the cit'izens of Los Angeles, the creature was about to make landfall there. At the dock, homeless bum went fishing, he caught a bite. The large creature swam twoards him, destroying the peir and as soon as it got unto land, it stomped about, killing many Los Angeles citizens in the process. During the creature's rampage, Holly, Sara and Bud were talking about Campbell, until they heard the creature's stomping, scaring them. Bud'' ran towards the creature, trying to film it. But it the raised its foot and stomped him, only for it to leave the area, unintentionally knocking over a building with its tail. After the creature's first appearence, the .U.S. Military arrive in Los Angeles, which has no choice but to evacuate. Campbell and a group of soldiers then explored the creature's underground tunnels, which even destroyed some buildings in the process, Murdock then saI'd they should kill the creature, just whatever way they can do, only for Campbell to give a speech that the creature isn't truly malevolent, but just misunderstood and that they should lure her out instead. The plan was to use four tanker trucks to lure the creature out. The creature then burst out of the ground and then stared down Campbell, but then left to go for the tanker trucks. Campbell then saw that the creature wasn't malevolent, but rather just trying to feed. Meanwhile, Hughes snuck into the base and jammed the .U.S. Military's radars, rendering them unable to corditnate the creature's movements, causing Murdock to tell Parker to open fire, causing the creature to duck two missiles from the M-270 MRLS, hitting two oncoming buildings instead, allowing it to escape, almost stomping Campbell in the process. It continued to flee, but ground troops tried to stop it, only for it to destroy an M-1 Abrams before two HMMWVs ambushed it, shooting at it, but the humvees only failed. Murdock, confused, called Parker to ask him what was going on, he told his General that the creature escaped and ordered a squadron of AH-64 Apaches to give chase. the helicopters tried to lock on, only for it to duck and let the missiles hit an oncoming building. The pilot reported the negative impact back to the base, only for Murdock to tell him to lock on, but the pilot told him that the heat seekers couldn't lock because it was "warmer than the buildings around him". Yonggary then continued running from the helicopters, until she dissapeared. The helicopters flew towards the Library Tower, which had a giant, piercing hole in it. They then opened fire on the building, hearing the creature screech in pain, leading them to believe it was dead, only for it to pop out from behind and destroy two and then pursue another, chomping at its tail, only for it to escape and think the creature was gone. Then, the creature came from undwrne and shot it with its fire breath, causing it to explode. Murdock then received word that they'd lost all four helicopters. Meanwhile back in the city, Campbell scooped up some of Yonggary's blood and went to the closest pharmacy. Campbell walked in and asked for some pregnancy tests, just as soon as he saw Holly, who stole Dudley's .I.D. and placed her picture over his own, walked in. Holly broke up with Campbell ten years ago, she left him, she wrote letter, made no phonecall, left no message. She and him took the blood sample back to the base, where Campbell analyzed it and found out that the creature was both female and pregnant. Campbell proved that the creature traveled from the Ural Mountains to Los Angeles to find a nesting ground, as most animals, such as the Emperor Penguin, travel long distances to find nesting grounds. After Campbell left to consult Murdock, Holly stole Campbell's classified tape, to use it in her own report. As soon as Campbell got to Murdock, Dudley used the classified tape, having stole it from Holly, in his own report, passing it off as his own discovery and dubbing the creature to "Yonggary", after a mythical Korean dragon rumored to have attacked Seoul in 1967. Murdock then threw Campbell off the operation, due to the report. Campbell then finds Holly at Sara's bar and breaks up with her as soon as he gets in a taxi, allowing Bud to give chase. As soon as he asks the driver to pull over, Campbell realizes that Hughes was the driver and an agent of the .C.I.A. Bud then watches as Hughes shows Campbell around his warehouse, filled with advanced Military technology and vehicles and returns to tell Holly about what he saw, prompting them to follow. Campbell, cooperating with the .C.I.A, went out into Los Angeles to find Yonggary's nest. While underground, Yonggary appeared again and almost stomped Bud again, but he escapes as soon as she gets to the surface. Yonggary walked towards the tanker trucks, but remembered last time when the .U.S. Military used tanker trucks to lure her out and left, causing them to open fire. After they do more damage, a new squadron of AH-64 Apaches chase after Yonggary. As the helicopters are chasing Yonggary, Murdock recives word that the government plans to use a bomber to kill Yonggary. Looking at all their limited options and the fact that Yonggary eascaped into the Los Angeles River, they dispatch two nuclear submarines to kill her underwater. Then, two submarines, a Philidelphia-class nuclear submarine and a Miami-class nuclear submarine! were dispatched to do battle with Yonggary, with her almost destroying one with her horns. Then anther launched a missile at Yonggary, apparently dead. With Yonggary apparentley dead, the authorities celabrate by re-opening the city to the public. While looking for the nest, Campbell then found a sign, it said "Staples Center", realizing it was the then-realitivley new arena that wasn't supposed to be open by October, he was shocked that Yonggary even went through here. Then, he realized that Yonggary did nest in the building. With Bud filming Campbell, along with Hughes' team, trying to destroy the nest. Hughes then realized he didn't have enough explosives just as soon as the baby Yonggarys start to hatch. With oil stains all over their clothes, the babies though they'd found food and chased after Hughes' teammates. Holly and Bud took refuge in the kitchen, just as soon as two babies walked in. Holly fourmulated a plan for Bud to provide a distraction while she tried to find something to feed the baby Yonggarys, it succceded, then allowing them to go up into a vent. Meanwhile, Campbell was running from a bunch of baby Yonggarys and had to escape them, he saw an elavator and decided to get in, even kicking a baby's head out of the doors. Then, he though he was where he wanted to be, but then realized he was on the wrong floor and then got to the floor he wanted to be on, where he found Hughes, who had just met Holly and Bud. Suddenley, baby Yonggarys appeared and chased them into the control room, where they have to boot the power back up. Holly got Bud to film her and Campbell to get the .U.S. Military to send in an air strike. Then, Murdock requested three F-16 Falcons to be dispatched to Los Angeles, where Campbell and his team had less than thirty minutes remaning and had to fight their way out into the streets, where the babies couldn't get them. Then, the F-16's landed a hit on the Staples Center, killing all the babies inside. After they are called back to base, Campbell and Holly rekindle and kiss. Then, Yonggary rises from the ruins of the building and upon seeing her young, all dead, she then decides to chase after Campbell and his group. The quartet then got in a taxi and decided to get her to follow them to an open area. Upon seeing Yonggary chase the taxi, Parker is shocked and alerts Murdock, who then decides to send the same F-16's that destroyed the nest to kill Yonggary. They then manage to trip Yonggary by driving in circles, leaving her to stay behind as they head to the freeway bridge, where Yonggary shows up and tries to impale the taxi with her arms, but they manage to escape her and then see her trying to breathe fire onto the street, causing them to back out and resume the chase, which goes into a tunnel, where Yonggary tries to grab them, only for them to drive out and scare Yonggary off. Then, they head to the Vincent Thomas Bridge, where Yonggary burst from underneath and tried to eat the taxi, only for them to escape, causing Yonggary to continue chasing after them, until the F-16's come along and do battle with her, she then dies of her wounds from her battle with the jets. Dudley then shows up to tell Holly that he was impressed by her work on that news report, so he asked her to become a reporter for him, only for her to turn him down and hook up with Campbell, just as soon as Hughes leaves. The following morning, Yonggary was airlifted off to a facility where she could be studied, but she was moving, maybe because of the wind, or maybe, she was trying to struggle free and live. '''September' Two months had passed and Campbell still was worried after Yonggary escaped the chinooks airlifting her away from Los Angeles. He and Holly were also about to be engaged, but Campbell was more concerned about the destruction starting all over again, so much that he even got a two professionals, Dr. Ishiro Serizwa and Dr. Vivine Graham. Campbell decided to lure Yonggary out by using a tanker truck. They waited for hours in the rain for her to come, but then, a large tidal wave appeared in the water, it was Yonggary. Campbell was scared at first, but then came around, as did Yonggary. Over the next few hours, Campbell, Serizwa and Graham studied Yonggary's actions. Until Holly and Bud snuck to the abandoned warehouse, where a sleeping Yonggary lay outside. They startled the creature, but she eventaully recognized both of them. Meanwhile, Murdock was picking up a signal of Yonggary at the harbor and ordered a squadron of F-16's there to kill her. one had openned fire in her, only for her to duck the missiles, which hit a building, which was about to fall on Campbell and his group. She immedatley demonstrated that she treated humans kindly by holding up the building to save them, allowing the jets to return to base. Then, Murdock realized that Yonggary was now on their side and that he shouldn't attack her, because that would only make the situation worse, not better. In the Philipinenees, an unknown creature attacked and came out of the ground, heading for San Fransisco. The news media blamed it on Yonggary, who headed to the city. Another creature of the same species had awakened in Nevada and was heading to San Fransisco. Yonggary came to San Fransisco, where a bunch of Navy ships attacked her, provoking her into attacking. Yonggary destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge, causing a new squadron of F-16's to attack her, only to be defeated. The flying creature, dubbed ".M.U.T.O." (Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisim) by Cambell, attacked San Fransisco, sending out a call to the other in Nevada, which had just arrived in San Fransisco. They then headed for Chinatown, which they proceeded to destroy. Later on, Murdock sent out a .H.A.L.O. jump team to deal with the creatures. While flying, Parker told his comrades that he knew that they had family and freinds "stuck in the mess" and that they were determined to save them. As the city came into veiw, the silloutes of Yonggary and the .M.U.T.O's fighting were poking through the clouds. Parker then ordered his team to jump out, then landed to go find and stop a bomb that the .M.U.T.O's stole,milo aged in Chinatown, where they found the nest in the process, Parker then saw a propane tank and took out his lighter, burning the eggs and destroying the nest. Femuto, the mother, ran over towards Parker, about to attack him. But then, Yonggary came out from behind blowing her fire ray at Femuto, blinding her for a second and allowing Parker to escape. Parker and O'Neil then tried to move the bomb before it'd detonate, carefully placing it on a boat, which Parker programmed to go as far away from San Fransisco as possible. Yonggary, however, had to deal with Hokmuto, which she slammed into a building. Parker was then stuck on the boat, meaning that he put his own life in danger. But then Femuto apporached and made it worse, only for Yonggary to decapitate her and then blow up Femuto from the inside. Yonggary then walked towards the ocean as soon as a rescue helicopter came to get Parker off the boat. The following morning, a slightly injured Parker attened Campbell and Holly's wedding. 2000 June Category:Timelines Category:Earth variations